Jofiel
Jofiel, also known as the Beauty of Heaven, and also formerly the Guardian of Eden, is an angel and one of the supporting protagonists of A Most Sensational Trial. Eons ago, Jofiel was one of the one hundred million angels created by God to serve Him and populate His domain of Heaven. Jofiel was created as a Dominion, a lord of angels, and served under the archangel Raguel, helping the Archangel of Justice establish a working set of laws in Heaven. During the Great War, Jofiel was one of those who stayed behind in Heaven, and thus actually never did any fighting. After the Great War, Jofiel continued to serve as the Senior Manager in Raguel's Justice Department, basically taking over for the Archangel when he wasn't around. Like all angels, Jofiel was wary of the returned Raynare, but quickly warmed up to her and introduced her to the Department she would be running ( the very understaffed and very unprestigious Moon Department ). Jofiel becomes a friend of sorts to Raynare as the latter attempts to sort out her priorities in Heaven, and is rather sad to see Raynare go after the latter becomes leader of the newly established Heavenly Embassy to humanity. Appearance Like all angels, Jofiel's true form is pure light. In her mortal form, she appears as a young woman with long orange hair tied in a bow tie with orange hair. She wears a sleeveless orange dress with a massive yellow belt, along with long, white boots fringed with orange, black underpants, a phone case strapped to her left leg, as well as an orange arm cover on her left arm, and a white bracelet on her right. She also wears a matching white bow tie to tie up her hair. She has ten wings ( or five pairs ), signifying her status as a Dominion of Heaven. She is considered the "Second Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven", due to her girlish looks and her gregarious charm, as opposed to Gabriel's well-endowment (which granted the Seraph the title of Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven.) Personality Jofiel is a very kind and upbeat angel, possessing a somewhat childlike personality. However, this translates to a poorly run Justice Department, and it falls to subordinate Dominions and Powers to run the Department effectively. Nevertheless, no one calls Jofiel out for it, because then she would "tell" on them to their "big brothers and sisters", the Archangels, and all Heaven knows that the Archangels don't like to be bothered. Despite this incompetence, Jofiel, like all angels, is fiercely loyal to Heaven. Like all angels, Jofiel was wary of Raynare when the latter returned to Heaven, but was one of the first to warm up to the angel. She was also very supportive of Raynare, telling Raynare about the numerous Department reshuffles that had occurred since Raynare's absence, and exactly who to file reports to get results. Unlike most angels who hold prejudice towards the Fallen and the Devils despite the signing of the peace agreement between the Three Factions and humanity, Jofiel is one of the few that aren't prejudiced towards the Fallen or the Underworld. She gives devils a chance to "run", and always gives mercy to her opponents before dispatching them, and even then, she views dispatching them as "unnecessary." Powers and Abilities As a Dominion and high-tier angel, Jofiel possesses a great amount of power. She is stronger than all humans ( magic or otherwise ), all monsters, and almost all devils, making her one of the strongest angels to appear in A Most Sensational Trial. Her mere presence on Earth caused lights to flicker out and ( most surprisingly ) for a dead dog to come back to life, fully healed. Demon swords don't work on Jofiel, as shown when she was stabbed with one by a high-class devil, with no obvious effect on the Dominion. Despite Jofiel's power as a Dominion, however, she does have weaknesses, as does practically everything. Satan-class devils and Super Devils can defeat Jofiel, as she is apparently "way below their pay grade." Since Odin casually mentions that "any God worth their title can easily defeat a Dominion of Heaven", it is assumed that Gods can easily vanquish Dominions. Archangels could also easily smite Jofiel, and the primordial beings Trihexa, Ophis, and the Great Red can effortlessly annihilate Jofiel. As with all angels, the Archangel Weapons and the True Longinus could also kill Jofiel. Here are all the powers that Jofiel has demonstrated in A Most Sensational Trial: *'Immense Angelic Power': Being a Dominion, Jofiel posseses a considerable amount of angelic power. Jofiel used this to manipulate a house's rooms to confuse her enemies. *'Immense Light Projection': Like all angels, Jofiel can channel her true essence in the form of white light, and use it to blast her enemies into oblivion. She can also use this to form weapons of light with ease. *'Immense Strength': Jofiel wrestled with an Ultimate-class devil and subdued him. *'Cosmic Awareness': Her knowledge of the Universe is not as great as an Archangel's, but as with all Dominions, she possesses a heightened awareness of what happens in it, as shown when she accurately guesses the next movements of the Khaos Brigade. *'Molecular Combustion': Jofiel accidentally exploded a vase into its component molecules. *'Telepathy': Like all angels, Jofiel can read minds, and was "mildly confused" when she read Issei's mind. *'Teleportation': Jofiel is able to appear and disappear anywhere she wants. *'Telekinesis': Jofiel possesses the power to move things with her mind, as shown when she threw a table at Raynare "just because." *'Immortality': Like all angels, Jofiel was not subject to disease and old age, and as of A Most Sensational Trial she was ten billion years old. *'Healing': Jofiel could heal wounds. Unlike lower angels, however, Jofiel could heal just by thinking about healing or simply looking at the wound, as shown when she healed Kiba's Holy Sword stab wound just by looking at it. *'Flight': Being an angel, Jofiel is able to fly using her wings. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels